


arizone | can't help falling in love

by time_for_the_moon_night



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Roadside cafe, Rose from BlackPink, USA, sad past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_for_the_moon_night/pseuds/time_for_the_moon_night
Summary: Где-то между озером Мохаве и дорогой сквозь душную равнину, горячее аризонское солнце пишет их историю лёгкими поцелуями на губах.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 5





	arizone | can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Почти все места реально существуют в штате Аризона. Из недостоверной информации: численность населения Уайт Хилс и наличие там реки, время пути от кафе до озера.
> 
> У работы нет какого-то сильного сюжета, но я так влюбилась в эту атмосферу, что не могла не написать. А ещё теряюсь в том, кто же мой любимый персонаж: Рози или Чанёль.
> 
> arizone - НЕ ОШИБКА! это симбиоз названия штата arizona и названия альбома нст neo zone
> 
> Думаю, что концепция "связей" достаточно раскрыта в работе, чтобы не объяснять её
> 
> -°- солнышко над горизонтом)))
> 
> я постаралась донести всё доступно, но с местом для ваших собственных фантазий!
> 
> работа завершена, у меня есть идея для пары небольших ситуаций вне основной истории, обещать не буду, но поглядывайте.
> 
> я всё ещё не очень в диалогах, но всратость фраз Доёна - фишка этой работы
> 
> перевод песни прикреплять не буду - гуглится
> 
> вот такой разнообразный плейлист: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNmdeK2VOizcETzr3gZDtFY7Wbuaw0IjE  
> (dreamcatcher - piri для момента с легендой)

По-настоящему понять масштаб проблемы можно лишь вляпавшись в неё по уши (с) Тэиль посреди пустыни в красном кабриолете, залитом отвратным кофе из Кингмана. 

Где-то между пятым матерным словом и попытками забросать лужу салфетками из бардачка, Мун благодарит богов за то, что пострадал только коврик, а не белая кожаная отделка салона. Но от этого послевкусие на языке не становится менее отвратным. Он тяжко вздыхает и трогает дальше на северо-запад по девяносто третьему, искренне надеясь не проскочить нужную отворотку среди череды одинаковых холмов и пустынных равнин. 

Радушным приёмом череду досадных оплошностей (вроде инцидента с кофе) назвать не поворачивается язык. К зубам неприятно липнет дешёвая жвачка с ментолом и Тэиль еле сдерживается от того, чтобы выплюнуть её прямо на дорогу. Мало ли что с ним могут сделать за это. В Нью-Джерси нельзя предлагать виски или сигареты животным в зоопарке, в Луизиане вас оштрафуют за привязывание аллигатора к пожарному гидранту, ну а в Аризоне, допустим, нельзя выплёвывать жвачку на проезжую часть. Надо было погуглить свод местных законов. 

От нужной отворотки до кафе оказывается всего ничего, поэтому первой остановкой Тэиля становится именно оно. Рози - хозяйка встречает его в дурацкой кепке с заклёпками и белом сарафане с васильками. Она поливает цветы на входе из ярко-зелёной лейки и напевает под нос Бруно Марса, стуча пятками в такт мелодии, доносящейся из кафе. 

Она со своими полутора метрами роста выглядит вовсе не на тридцать семь и только пара ожогов на руках напоминает, что она не какая-то из сотни моделей, увиденных Тэилем на выставке или банкете, а просто хозяйка кафе на трассе. 

Табличка “OPEN” чуть покачивается, когда Мун открывает дверь. Рози выкрикивает ему в спину что-то о парне по имени Джэхён, которого ему обязательно нужно найти, но её возглас теряется в лирическом теноре из ближайшего динамика. 

В помещении чуть менее жарко лишь благодаря старенькому вентилятору, который поскрипывает каждые несколько оборотов, норовя и вовсе перестать работать. Слева худой паренёк протирает столик после тучного мужчины, который протискивается к выходу мимо Тэиля, отвешивая по пути какой-то не слишком приятный комментарий в сторону ножек Рози, отчего та лишь хмыкает себе под нос - клиентов оскорблять нельзя. 

Официант смотрит на Тэиля с пол минуты своими чуть выпученными глазами и только после здоровается, предлагая присесть. Он громко кричит того самого Джэхёна и скрывается с грязной посудой за потрёпанной шторкой позади стойки с кассой. 

Парень лет двадцати на вид выходит, солнечно улыбаясь. На его бейджике неровным почерком написано “you know” и Тэиль не считает вежливым уточнять, что это значит, однако, собеседник ловит его взгляд. 

\- Моё второе имя - Юно, поэтому Доён написал на бейдже игру слов. Вы можете звать меня Джэхён, все местные и работники зовут меня так. - он ещё раз улыбается, поправляя фартук. – Доён - тот парень, которого вы видели пару минут назад, он не очень общительный, но схватывает на лету. Я так понимаю вы по поводу работы. 

Первое, что понимает Тэиль: Джэхён очень проницательный. Ему пары взглядов хватает, чтобы отличить Тэиля от любого посетителя кафе, он опережает вопросы, сразу же отвечая на них. Второе - Джэхён неуклюжий и любит поболтать. В процессе своей полуминутной тирады он успевает дважды чуть не уронить ручку, которую зачем-то крутит в руках, вовсе не выглядя при этом волнующимся. Наоборот, парень чувствует себя здесь как рыба в воде. 

За время небольшой экскурсии по залу кафе он успевает перекинуться парой фраз с завсегдатой мисс Марфи – полненькой старушкой под семьдесят, которая – со слов того же Джэхёна – печёт восхитительные лимонные кексы и приглашает на них всех знакомых после воскресной службы. Он делает ей какой-то травяной чай и приподнимает шторку, предлагая Тэилю пройти в помещения за кассой. 

\- Кухня, комната отдыха, раздевалка, вон там чёрный ход, можно покурить, но только сигареты или сигары. Это просто чучело хамелеона, оно нравится нашему бармену, остальные двери справа всякие кладовки, можете осмотреть чуть позже, чтобы знать, где искать нужные вещи. 

Ещё Джэхён старательный. Он тщательно объясняет все нюансы работы, рассказывает назначение каждого помещения и весь свод правил, способный уместиться на одной стороне салфетки. Само помещение кафе небольшое: столиков на восемь, но есть также пара кабинетов над кафе и мотель в соседнем здании. А ещё, оказывается, Рози устроила тут бар для местных и тех, кто останавливается дольше, чем на одну ночь. Любитель хамелеонов украсил его по своему вкусу. На деле обвешал парой венков из искусственных гавайских цветов, и расставил по стойке несколько кактусов, а на какую-то очень старую бутылку накинул ковбойскую шляпу. Но верхом комедии являлась табличка, прикреплённая на разливатель для пива. Надпись на ней гласила:

_“Пак Чанёль - царь бара.  
Никаких йо-хо-хо (бутылка рома 15$) и иииха (ранчо 10км на север).  
Кактусы настоящие. Проверить можно, но лучше сразу лицом.  
Женат.” _

У всех свои причуды. По крайней мере теперь Тэиль знает, что от бармена можно ожидать чего угодно.

Его кабинет оказывается одной из трёх комнат на втором этаже. Остальные две Джэхён вскользь (и это первый раз за сегодня, когда он не даёт конкретного ответа) называет персональными помещениями и просит туда не заходить. Не то, чтобы это подозрительно, скорее младшему будто некомфортно говорить об этом. 

Не заходить так не заходить, кто такой Тэиль, чтобы спорить. В конце концов ему далеко не пятнадцать, когда шило в одном месте является катализатором в засовывании любопытного носа туда, куда не просят или просят не. 

Экскурсию по мотелю откладывают до лучших времён, а Рози, закончившая поливать цветы, заявляет, что в такой знойный день нет ничего лучше, чем искупать в озере. Тэилю даже интересно, где девушка собирается взять озеро посреди пустыни. Не то, чтобы он хорошо знал карту штата (вроде как сплошное жёлтое пятно), но по пути он не заметил ничего подобного. 

На резонный вопрос о том, кто приглядит за кафе, Муну радостно басят (чуть не сшибая лбом колокольчики над дверью), что бармены тоже умеют обращаться с кассой. Хорошо. Колоритные у Пак Чанёля не только таблички на баре. Парень чуть младше Тэиля и повыше любого ростомера, с татуировкой не-очень-понятно-чего на пол шеи, пирсингом брови, губ и розовыми волосами. Страшно подумать, где и, главное как, в этой глуши можно заиметь такой цвет. А судя по отсутствию отросших корней покрасился он недавно. 

Рози очень обыденно просит Чанёля не забыть о грязной посуде, отправляет Джэхёна найти Доёна, а сама меняет кепку на соломенную шляпу с большими полями, жестом приглашая Тэиля выйти. 

\- И всё же - интересуется Мун, понимая, что они действительно едут на какое-то в теории существующее здесь озеро - куда и как мы планируем добираться? 

Рози в ответ улыбается, поправляя полы шляпы. В этот момент кажется, что она и вправду в какой-то рекламе. Ветер развевает её светло-русые волосы, на аккуратном носу Тэиль замечает немного веснушек, а она щурит глаза, любуясь белым фордом мустанг 1967 года выпуска, проводя кончиками пальцев по дверке. Её губы растягиваются в нежной улыбке, а края платья чуть приподнимаются от ветра, оголяя слишком худые икры. 

\- Поедем на моей машине. Это, конечно, не твой феррари, но у границы с Невадой будем через час. 

\- Граница с Невадой? 

\- Запрыгивай - улыбается девушка и сама садиться за руль. Через пару минут прибегают радостный Джэхён и Доён с шухером на голове. При взгляде не него почему-то становится тепло в груди. На секунду Тэилю кажется, будто они счастливая семья, которая едет искупаться после рабочего дня. Он быстро встряхивает головой, отгоняя странные мысли и поворачивается чуть вправо, готовясь лицезреть однообразный пейзаж, пока Рози заводит двигатель. 

\- Вас не представляли - вдруг подаёт голос Джэхён - это Доён, тоже официант. - мальчишка бурчит под нос “вообще-то я Донён”, но всё же вежливо кивает. А Тэиль, развернувшись, наконец имеет возможность рассмотреть его поближе. На взгляд он именно мальчишка, едва ли восемнадцати лет, долговязый, с широковатыми для такого возраста плечами и длинными пальцами, которыми он поправляет ворот рубашки. У него странная чёлка, которая липнет ко лбу, и, кажется, он не слишком рад идти на контакт. Поэтому Мун просто так же вежливо кивает в ответ и поворачивается обратно. Спросить, сколько парнишке лет, он успеет всегда. 

Оказывается, за невысокими горами на западе действительно есть озеро. Здесь не сильно большой облагороженный пляж и в будний день совершенно нет народу, потому что ехать далековато. 

Младшие уже убегают купаться, а вот Рози, как, впрочем, и Тэиль, лезть в воду не спешит. Пока мужчина ставит пляжный зонт девушка расстилает пару покрывал, на которые можно сесть. 

\- Кажется, с Доёном будет сложновато, ты так не считаешь? - спрашивает хозяйка кафе, протягивая Муну уже открытую банку колы, которая приятно холодит руку. 

\- Он совсем ещё мальчишка, не так ли? Я никогда не умел находить язык с подростками, но, надеюсь, мы сработаемся. 

На это заявление Рози чуть посмеивается, тут же принимаясь объяснять: 

\- Ему уже двадцать три - ей доставляет удовольствие замешательство на лице Тэиля. Он видит это по морщинкам вокруг глаз, которые появляются, когда она ослепительно улыбается. - он старше Джэхёна, и из всего немногочисленного персонала третий по старшинству. 

Тэиль не знает, что ответить, поэтому просто молчит, смотря как Джэхён активно плещет водой в Доёна, который, кажется, просто хотел тихонечко поплавать. Бедный парень, видимо младший не первый раз действует ему на нервы. Что ж работа в придорожном кафе, очевидно, помогла парню постигнуть дзен. 

\- Ты уже знаком почти со всем персоналом. Включая нас четверых и Чанёля теперь в кафе официально работают пять человек - продолжает Рози, придерживая шляпу, чтобы та не улетела. - Есть ещё Марк - старшеклассник из местной школы, он на подхвате, если ни Джэхён, ни Доён не могут выйти. Когда у Чанёля выходной на баре я. Как-то так - чуть неловко жмёт плечами девушка. По ней видно - она любит свою работу, тишину, не слишком частых посетителей, жару и дурацкие кактусы на каждом шагу. 

\- А кухня? - интересуется Тэиль. Всё же это теперь его рабочее место. 

\- Прошлый повар уволился и уехал из города ещё год назад. К сожалению, из нас всех только я и Доён что-то смыслим в готовке, поэтому ты буквально стал нашим спасением - она снова счастливо улыбается, смотря на горизонт. Тэиль никогда не видел настолько искренней и жизнерадостной девушки. Может потому, что в больших городах людям не до улыбок и безмятежного сидения на пляже. 

\- Значит, работаю без выходных? 

\- Нет, посменно, в остальное время мы уж как-нибудь справимся. Ещё у тебя будет свой кабинет, я там в шкафах бухгалтерию храню, но для отдыха сойдёт. 

\- Да Джэхён показывал - Рози довольно жмурится, отмечая старательность парня. 

Слово за слово проходит несколько часов. Джэхён один раз уговаривает Тэиля помочить ноги, впоследствии пытаясь окунуть старшего. Рози смеётся с места под зонтиком, предусмотрительно отказавшись пойти с ним. Спасает Доён, который случайно выныривает аккурат рядом с сим действом. Вот так Мун и познает ширину плеч младшего, буквально зарываясь в них носом. Намокшие штанины неприятно холодят ноги, а он стоит, упершись лбом в чужую ключицу, вдыхая солёный запах и еле слышные нотки лавандового шампуня. Он делает ещё один небольшой вздох и отстраняется, извиняясь, пока младший стоит столбом. Капли на его теле переливаются под лучами закатного солнца и на секунду кажется, что Доён - персонаж какой-то картины. Мун надеется, что это не “Рождение Венеры”. 

Тэиль уже давно научился отгонять такие эмоции как неловкость, а вот Доён, и так не говоривший с ним, теперь чересчур старательно отводит взгляд. И лишь Джэхён по пути обратно всё подпрыгивает на заднем сидении, довольный учинённой шалостью, даже если она пошла не по плану. 

Чанёль встречает их у кафе. Он лежит на шезлонге в солнцезащитных очках, потягивает лимонад через соломинку из стеклянной бутылки и, кажется, мысленно находится на одном из пляжей Лос-Анджелеса. Откуда у кафе шезлонг и зачем бармену эти очки, если солнце уже село, Тэиль решает не интересоваться. 

\- Посетителей нет? - мимоходом интересуется Рози, доставая вместе с Джэхёном вещи из багажника. 

\- Ни одного - басит Чанёль. Он лежит спокойно ещё пару секунд, а потом будто что-то вспоминает и резко принимает сидячее положение, снимая очки и поправляя чёлку. - Звонил Бэкхён, приглашал на ужин. - подделка под рейбэны цепляется за вырез гавайской рубашки, а парень подхватывает вещи. Кажется, силы в нём хватит утащить Рози, Джэхёна и старенький форд заодно. 

\- Моя смена утром, поэтому сейчас я хотел бы поспать - безучастно произносит Доён и скрывается за дверьми кафе. Чанёль недолго смотрит ему в след и оборачивается к Тэилю с Рози, чуть не задевая при этом Джэхёна, который весело произносит: 

\- Дам старичкам возможность погулять и посижу на кассе. Если что-то случится - наберу. - и тоже заходит в здание. Что удивительно, никто не обращает внимание на его ремарку про возраст. 

\- Тогда я занесу шезлонг и поедем. 

Дом Бэкхёна оказывается двухэтажным и сплошь окружённый цветами. Облицовка в бежевых тонах и идеально ровный газон. “Американская мечта” в полном её великолепии. Мун увидел уже достаточно подобного в Уайт Хилс: просто, чисто и легко. 

\- Позвольте представить вам моего дрожайшего супруга - пафосно тянет Чанёль - Пак Бэкхён. 

Невысокий мужчина (едва ли чуть выше самого Тэиля) дёргает своего благоверного за торчащее ухо в знак недовольства, а потом улыбается, глядя Муну прямо в глаза. Бэкхён из тех людей, которые располагают к себе с первого взгляда, ты не успеваешь опомниться, а вы уже лучшие друзья. Такие как он знакомы со всеми в округе, заводят разговоры с каждой женщиной почтительного возраста, которую встречают по пути в место назначения и очень любимы детьми. А ещё на дне их глаз можно разглядеть лисью хитрость. Тэиль попадает под эти чары и впервые за сегодня улыбается более искренне, чем позволяет минимальный уровень вежливости. 

\- Сам ты Пак, я Бён, Бён Бэкхён, сколько раз просил не дурачиться - он недовольно цокает - простите, он слегка взбалмошный. - разворачивается мужчина к гостям. Тэилю хочется сказать, что он уже понял. 

\- Но ты меня таким любишь 

\- Так что надеюсь вы не будете сердиться на него - заканчивает Бён с абсолютно невозмутимым выражением лица. 

\- Ну эй, Бэкхённи, не игнорируй - расстроенно дует губы бармен. 

\- Пройдёмте в дом? - милая улыбка и Тэиль почти уверен, что они с Бэкхёном найдут общий язык.

-°-

Мун поудобнее устраивается на диване в гостиной, пока хозяин дома с ногами забирается на кресло, накрываясь пледом. Рози с Чанёлем уехали в кафе справляться с компанией пьянчуг, а его оставили здесь, пообещав заодно пригнать его машину. Чем хрупкая Рози могла помочь больше него самого Мун так и не понял, но без возмущений остался помогать Бэкхёну убрать со стола.

В шкафах по цветам расставлены книги, нигде нет и пылинки, тёплый свет мягко рассеивается по комнате от настенных светильников с резными держателями, у стены слева потрескивает искусственный камин. По комнате расползается лёгкий запах хвои вперемешку с преддождевой свежестью, которая залетает в окно вместе с лёгким ночным ветром. Здесь пахнет свободой, безопасностью и любовью. А в углу лежат несколько игрушек для собак. Светло-жёлтые полупрозрачные занавески отбрасывают лёгкие тени на подоконник, танцуя под мелодию ветра. На столе чуть подрагивает стопка бумаг. Ничего лишнего - листы, ручка и книга. Под стеклянной вставкой гербарий из засушенных цветов. Ты в правильном месте. 

\- Заинтересовало? - спрашивает Бэкхён, прослеживая взгляд гостя. Тэиль, занятый своими мыслями, не отдаёт себе отчёт о том, куда смотрит. Оказалось, на книгу по связям. Не самая лучшая тема для первого разговора, но Бэкхёна это, кажется, не смущает. 

\- Я читал, посредственная книжка, ничего нового, но написана доходчива, самое то для подростков. - Тэиль пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на собеседника, ожидая увидеть неудовлетворённость критикой такой популярной книги, но у Бёна лице лишь лёгкая довольная улыбка. 

\- Я преподаю в местной школе, книга и правда неплоха для учеников. - что ж, по крайней мере про расположение детей Тэиль угадал. Наверняка хозяин дома из тех учителей, которых все любят, даже если они и бывают строги. 

\- Тогда понятно, должно быть сложно доносить всё это до подростков с бушующими гормонами? 

\- Помнишь себя в том возрасте, когда тебе сказали, что любовь - это один раз, но далеко не факт, что на всю жизнь? - он не помнил. Будто знания о связях всегда были с ним. Видимо мысли отразились на его лице, потому что Бэкхён кивнул, будто бы отмечая что-то для себя, и продолжил - Мне нужно рассказывать детям, что если они влюбятся - это конец. Счастливый или нет - зависит от них. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это не совсем верная формулировка? - интересуется наконец Тэиль. 

\- Думаешь? - Бэкхёну весело. Создаётся впечатление, что он заведомо говорит не совсем верные вещи, чтобы вывести Тэиля на разговор. Мун не против попасться в эту “ловушку”. 

\- Люди могут испытывать влюблённость несколько раз. Этого хватает на пару свиданий, но, если зайти дальше- выйти уже будет нельзя. 

\- Может чуть больше пары, конечно, но это так грустно. Разве не считаешь эту систему несправедливой? 

“Что-то такое в ней и правда есть” - думает Мун, но отвечает: 

\- Мы не можем повлиять на природу человека. - Бён хмыкает. 

\- Справедливо. Но я не представляю какого людям, для которых всё закончилось не счастливо - Бэкхён грустно вздыхает и продолжает чуть тише - Мы с Чанёлем познакомились ещё в школе и всегда были вместе, но я знаю людей, которым не так повезло. - он тяжело сглатывает. 

\- Отчаяние проходит со временем, остаётся только безразличие, но зато так проще сохранять холодную голову. - будничным тоном произносит Тэиль. Бэкхён удивляется, - Да, из личного опыта и мне нормально говорить на эту тему. - облегчённо выдыхает. - Жизнь не заканчивается, как видишь я тут. 

\- Мы тоже тут, о чём разговор - встревает Чанёль, пока Рози радостно вручает Муну ключи от его машины. 

\- Собирался рассказывать нашу местную страшилку - быстро находится с ответом Бэкхён. Тэиль просто кивает в подтверждение. Рози грустнеет глазами и предлагает всем по чашечке чая. В комнате затухает последняя “свеча” - Чанёль щёлкает выключателем. Ветер заигрывает с камином, свистя. Мун вглядывается в даль - на горизонте расправляет крылья гроза.

-°-

Считают: всё самое страшное происходит в грозу. Холод и сырость продирают до костей, ветер сметает всё в страшном танце. Птицы истошно выкрикивают свои последние песни, провожая кого-то. Нигде больше нет таких страшных гроз. Их боится Салем. Раскаты грома подпевают кукушке в часах, пока мурашки по спине бегут с первыми каплями на стёклах.

Тебе нет дела до меня. Мне нет дела до тебя. Чем сложнее дотянуться до человека, тем меньше мы стараемся. Говорят, был мальчишка: длинный и нескладный, тихий, но отзывчивый. Добрый. Говорят, был мальчишка с самыми честными глазами и искренней улыбкой. Говорят, был мальчишка, который вышел в грозу. Он бежал не куда, а откуда. Мимо сломанной вывески магазина, мимо покосившегося школьного забора и сломанного почтового ящика. 

Ружьё не стреляет, стреляют люди. В других - с злостью, в себя - от отчаяния. Но для смерти не обязательно нужен выстрел. Говорят, был мальчишка: чёрные как смоль волосы и сияющие глаза. 

Был - не стало. 

Утонул, в черноте задохнулся и расправил крылья, грозой обрушившись на белый город.

-°-

\- Уже поздно, поеду. Рози, остаёшься?

Рассказчик из Бэкхёна невероятный - Мун слушал до часу ночи эту историю. Внимательно, смотря в никуда и представляя. Картинками, звуками. Сейчас он готов был сделать по этой истории выставку, так она его зацепила: мальчик, потерявший семью, открытый миру, но не понятый. Не отвергнутый и не принятый. Его история как картина мутно-синими красками, так выделяющаяся темнотой на ярком белом фоне. 

\- Я живу в доме напротив, не беспокойся - спокойно объясняется девушка, пока Чанёль раздосадовано вздыхает, потому что не успел пообщаться с новым коллегой - Но куда ты поедешь? Ключи у владелицы ты не забрал, а сейчас уже ночь. 

\- Прокачусь по округе и переночую на работе - бросает Мун на прощание и выходит из дома, заверив, что провожать его не нужно, машина всего в двух метрах. 

Мысли не на месте. Не понятно откуда взявшиеся (рядом ни одного дерева или кустарника, да и не осень ещё) жухлые листья вместе с ветром беспокойной взмывают ввысь. Под рубашку забираются прозрачные руки, доходя от последней пуговицы до ворота. В кафе не хочется. Мун не поднимает крышу, встречаясь лицом с разбушевавшимся ветром. Он едет пока дорога не кончается. Пока последний дом не остаётся далеко позади. Среди разбросанных далеко друг от друга двухэтажных строений на окраине можно проглядеть небольшую гору и поворот за неё. 

На том конце “пути” небольшой деревянный пирс и худая фигура в свете фар. Сама река не широкая - около пяти метров, поэтому сесть на пирсе особо не где: на четырёх человек места едва ли хватит. 

\- Я думал ты спишь - в отличии от собеседника, Тэиль не спускает ноги в воду. Мочить штаны второй раз за день - перебор. 

\- Вы, кажется, поехали к хёну - собеседник не поворачивает, да и Мун не стремиться смотреть в глаза. Отвесная скала на противоположном берегу тоже интересный собеседник. 

\- Но в итоге мы оба здесь - подытоживает Тэиль. 

\- Верно 

Заходить в тупик при разговоре ему не ново. Мун не удивляется. Ему привычнее обсуждать картины, высокую кухню и последний модный показ в Чикаго. О чём говорить с парнем из маленького городка? 

Журчание воды, темнота, ветер и тучи. Тут отнюдь не уютно. Это чувство осталось в гостях. Но есть что-то неуловимо-интимное в происходящем. Они не говорят, но понимают. Будто с каждым мгновением их связывает чуть больше тоненьких нитей. С каждым новым узелком напряжение в плечах Доёна становится всё меньше. 

Они не замечают, как предгрозовая духота становится невыносимой, как вместо скалы смотрят на блеск в чужих зрачках. Воздух между ними электризуется. Перед глазами незнакомые люди. С воспоминаниями, с пропастью в почти в десять лет, с болью и счастьем. Но всё теряет смысл перед странным, непонятным в своих причинах притяжением. Рука перемешается по пирсу, удачно избегая занозы. Страх в глазах Доёна растворяется в чём-то нечитаемом. Чёлка Тэиля почти касается носа младшего. Его взгляд бегает от глаз к губам и обратно. Чужая грудь вздымается слишком часто. Томные взгляды, сбитое дыхание и искры напряжения. Но вместо губ Тэиль встречает капли дождя. 

Доён ловит себя на мысли о том, что старший слишком невероятно хмурит брови уже тогда, когда тот тянет его за собой в машину, спасая от начавшегося ливня. Он облизывает чуть пересохшие губы, сглатывает, от чего кадык делает изящный пируэт, сводя Кима с ума. Стекло, капли, раскаты грома - отвлечься, отвлечься, отвлечься. Младший на секунду жмурится, пока Тэиль находит пару небольших полотенец, оставленных как раз на подобный случай. 

С чёлки и по шее - капли сводят Муна с ума. Он не может найти объяснение этим покалываниям в лёгких и пересохшему горлу. Так не должно быть. Не с ним и не теперь. Очень не кстати вспоминается “Рождение Венеры” с младшим в главной роли. По рукам бегут мурашки. Нужно перевести тему.

-°-

Жара атакует их маленькое кафе с новой силой. На фоне корейские девушки поют про волка в овечьей шкуре с сладкими как мёд речами. [Mamamoo – Mr. Ambiguous]. Чанёль бессовестно дремлет прямо за барной стойкой, накрыв лицо одной из своих ковбойских шляп (так вот для чего они тут), Рози ушла делать уборку в номере, из которого только что съёхали, а Джэхён неприлично громко смеётся над комиксами про супергероев. Что в прочем не мешает бармену похрапывать. И только Доён честно отрабатывает свои деньги, протирая пыль со столиков в пустом зале. До этого он уже успел перемыть чистую посуду и полить любимые цветы хозяйки. Каждый справляется со скукой как может.

Тэиль закрывает глаза, надеясь поспать, уложив голову на стол, когда его внимание привлекают слова Джэхёна, который, очевидно, закончил читать. 

\- Куда ты посреди ночи вчера делся? - Тэиль приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы убедиться - Доён застыл с тряпкой в руках, а по его шее побежали розовые пятна. Он даже на секунду любуется таким смущением младшего, зная, что стал его причиной, но быстро одёргивает себя. Что в самом деле такое с ним происходит второй день. 

В одно мгновение стало намного сложнее сдерживать эмоции (а он считал себя в подобном настоящим асом). Мало того, что такое состояние выбивало из привычной колеи, оно ещё и порядком ударяло по самолюбию. Химия в его голове не поддавалась никакой логике, ведь свою “связь” он давно потерял. Но вот прямо перед ним стоит очаровательно краснеющий молодой парень, а его сердце уже намекает, что готово во всю плясать чечётку из-за него. Хотя Доён просто объясняет Джэхёну, что вышел погулять из-за бессонницы, а вернулись обратно они вместе чисто случайно. 

Джэхён только кивает и сильнее ухмыляется, замечая наблюдающего за ними Тэиля. Бесполезно делать вид, что ничего не случилось, его поймали с поличным. Хотя Доён вовсе не замечает их гляделок, возвращаясь к протиранию столов с ещё большим усердием. К тому моменту как приходит первый за сегодня посетитель, у Доёна почти валит пар из ушей. Он пользуется моментом, принимаясь обслуживать клиента, а Тэиль ретируется на кухню, заканчивая их с Джэхёном молчаливую перепалку. О чём они спорили он так и не понял. 

С Доёном они встречаются взглядами, когда тот приносит лист с заказом. Это, конечно, не молнии или искры, но температура воздуха в комнате подскакивает на пару градусов, переваливая за невыносимые тридцать пять. Младший предпочитает улизнуть отсюда как можно скорее (Мун бы поступил так же, по крайней мере в зале есть убогонький, но рабочий вентилятор), а Тэиль ещё пару минут пытается разобрать корявые буквы и “сырный крем-суп”, написанное с ошибкой. 

И в целом у него всего три вопроса: во-первых, такая позиция реально существует в их меню? Хотя стоит начать с того, что после суток прибывания тут он даже не уверен в наличии этого самого меню. Во-вторых, кто будет заказывать горячий крем-суп (с беконом и сухариками) в такую жару? И в-третьих, почему у Доёна такие большие и красивые глаза? Хотя последний вопрос здесь явно лишний. О глазах он успеет подумать и потом, а вот попросить у Рози хоть какой-то вентилятор в кухню нужно прямо сегодня. Но сначала дурацкий крем-суп. И как его (Тэиля, не суп) сюда только занесло?

-°-

В жизни каждого бывают моменты, когда хочется пафосно закурить с загадочной грустью на лице. Чтобы стоять под редкими каплями дождя, выпуская дым кольцами, а после тушить сигарету медленно и вдумчиво, стряхивая случайно попавший на пальцы пепел. Тэиль подобным мыслям в своей голове усмехается, предполагая, что раньше совершенно не пафосно закашлялся бы после первой же затяжки. Он курить не умел от слова совсем, но с такой головокружительной - в самом плохом смысле этого слова - жизнью можно научиться и не такому. Если бы сигары в бардачке были живыми - им бы икалось.

Мун нажимает на кнопку, давая крыше машины спокойно сложиться. Контраст прогретого аризонского воздуха и прохладного после кондиционера — на лицо. Единственное, что спасает — ветер, устраивающий беспорядок на голове из-за скорости автомобиля. Мужчина запоздало думает, что там, куда он направляется, его дорогая машина будет совершенно не к месту. Это, в уже ставшей привычной, суете Чикаго красный феррари ничем особо не выделяется, а в городках вроде Уайт Хилс, вряд ли найдётся хоть одна машина класса люкс. Возможно, и его яркие волосы будут не к месту. 

Мун все тридцать с хвостиком лет своей жизни прожил в мегаполисе, от чего маленькие городки казались ему серым однообразием с вяло текущей и скудной жизнью. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что по доброй воле переедет на неопределённый срок в городок с населением едва ли пять тысяч человек. 

После университета он не придумал ничего лучше, чем стать ресторанным критиком. Популярность пришла к нему как-то сама собой. Коллаборации с известным фотографом (и лучшим другом) - Джонни Со и дружба с ещё более известным певцом - Хэчаном. А сверху щепотка хорошего пиара и нежелание лизать всё подряд популярным ресторанам. 

Он задушил сам себя этим ритмом, вечными встречами, отзывами, контентом, знакомствами и типично американскими вечеринками, на которых крутился, казалось, весь “высший свет”. Потом, как это часто случается, в его жизни появилась девушка. И всё пошло по наклонной. Потому что “связь” - это всегда трудно. Вы либо притираетесь, учитесь жить вместе, либо расходитесь без шанса когда-либо полюбить снова. 

Он терпел её почти пять лет. Все эти скандалы: где, когда и с кем он был, что делал, почему дышал и зачем жил. Она хотела держать его на коротком поводке - контролировать всю жизнь начиная с работы и заканчивая цветом каждой пары белья в шкафу. Это была какая-то ненормальная помешанность на нём, которая в итоге закончилась тем, что Тэиль вынужден был чуть ли не поселиться у Джонни и завести новый номер телефона (кстати, не особо помогло, потому что она узнала его через неделю), чтобы иметь хоть немного личного пространства. А потом начались её измены. Возможно, они были и раньше, но Мун привык доверять близким людям, поэтому замечать подобное начал лишь тогда, когда это стало слишком очевидным даже для него. Она всё так же хотела знать каждое слово, которое он произносит где бы то ни было, но при этом спала со всеми. На самом деле число её любовников он не знал, но судя по жёлтой прессе их было минимум пять. 

В итоге развод. Страшно вспомнить, чего ему стоило добиться этого. Она врала, что беременна от него, угрожала, плакала и давила на жалость, даже использовала “связи” как аргумент. Ему пришлось пообещать ей половину своего состояния (хотя по брачному контракту всё, принадлежащее Муну должно было ему же и остаться) и ещё пару сотен тысяч долларов. Но как только она поставила подписи в нужных местах он заблокировал её кредитку, продал квартиру (он бы отдал многое только чтобы увидеть её лицо, когда она, жившая в этой самой квартире, узнала), оставил себе только машину и уехал, устроившись поваром в придорожное кафе где-то в Аризоне. 

Вот так известный ресторанный критик исчез со всех радаров, перестав даже обновлять соцсети. Такого шумного ухода не было, наверное, ни у кого за последние годы. Его бывшая позаботилась о том, чтобы вылить не него пару сотен ушатов грязи, в которых в итоге искупали её саму, уличив в изменах, а после и махинации с деньгами через сеть её ювелирных магазинов. 

В общем отхватила она сполна. Слава богу это больше не его забота. Не они одни решают разойтись, даже зная о “связях”, в конце концов проще жить, когда чувства не могут вскружить тебе голову, не так ли? 

\- Хён, вставай, хён - Мун чувствует, как его похлопывают по плечу, зовя смутно знакомым голосом. 

Точно, он же уснул после того, как мужчина, заказавший крем-суп ушёл, оставив на чай жалкие 2 доллара. Кажется, Доён был очень зол этому факту, потому что клиент чуть не закатил истерику из-за того, что в придорожном кафе суп ему сделали не из пармезана, а из более дешёвого сыра. Доён только чудом не послал его куда подальше, а вот Джэхён смачно проматерился, стерев доброжелательную улыбку с лица, как только за посетителем закрылась дверь. Он так и ушёл отсыпаться после смены - недовольно прожигая взглядом всё на своём пути. Тэиль и не подозревал, что милый официант способен на такие выражения не только лица, но и словесные. 

А Мун так и уснул за одним из столиков, убаюканный балладой из колонок. 

Теперь он уже понимает, что голос принадлежит Доёну, который пытается разбудить его. Тэиль грешным делом думает, что у них новые посетители, но в кафе по прежнему как в пустыне, даже стены обклеены старыми песочно-жёлтыми обоями, кое-где отошедшими от стены. Чанёль недавно жаловался, что без стремянки и ему не дотянуться до куска стены над шкафом, чтобы подклеить их. А стремянки, как и практически всего, тут нет. Пустыня всё-таки. 

\- Хён, иди хотя бы на диване в кабинете поспи, а то спина совсем заболит - надо же, а может ведь парень разговаривать без стеснения, когда нужно. И это он на возраст так намекает? В прочем Тэиль игнорирует его слова, щуря глаза от солнца. 

\- Я то уже выспался, а вот тебе после ночных бдений не помешало бы, иди домой, твоя смена и так скоро закончится - а нет, вернулись к тому с чего начали - красные пятна расползлись по шее и... Это что у него уши так очаровательно покраснели? 

“Очаровательно” - ну всё, приплыли, Тэиль. Беритесь за руки и скачите в закат по радуге. Желательно по той, в конце которой горшочки с золотом. 

Пока Мун представлял младшего в зелёном цилиндре и с рыжей бородой (то ещё зрелище, лучше не пробуйте), тот наконец вернул себе способность говорить. Хотя не перестал смущённо проглатывать окончания. 

\- А кто за кафе присмотрит? - и бегает глазами по предметам интерьера. Тэиль клянётся, что сломает что-нибудь, если его мозг ещё раз приставит к действиям Доёна слово “очаровательно”. 

\- Чанёля разбужу, если потребуется, так что марш на выход - немного властности в голосе и парень уже удивлённо дёргается, но специальный фартук снимает. 

\- Да я наверху живу - тихо произносит он, видимо, подразумевая, что ему не на выход. 

\- Серьёзно? - кажется, это удивило Муна чуть сильнее, чем должно было. 

\- Я продал дом после смерти бабушки, чтобы отложить деньги на учёбу, а Рози разрешила мне жить здесь - Доён неловка почёсывает нос, разглядывая носки потёртых кед. 

\- На учёбу? 

\- Я хотел стать врачом, но это слишком дорого, поэтому пока что я коплю деньги, ещё иногда на ферме неподалёку подрабатываю. 

Оказывается, помимо своей очаровательности и закрытости Доён так же достаточно старательный. Видимо, эта черта присуща всем работникам кафе, кроме бармена. Он за то время, что Тэиль работал, спал и разговаривал с младшим успел разве что позу во сне сменить. 

\- Я позвоню Марку, он приедет и побудет вместо меня - Мун смутно вспоминает, как Джэхён рассказывал ему про этого самого Марка “на подхвате”, и поэтому не сразу замечает поклон Доёна, который заканчивается столкновением его лба с поверхностью стола. Помнится Мун обещал что-то сломать за ещё одно “очаровательно” в исполнении его мозга - самое время. 

И пока старший пытается ухватить и распихать по полочкам в голове все непрошенные мысли, Доён уже сбегает, пища извинения и кланяясь ещё пару раз. Ей богу они же не в Корее (да и он сомневается, что парень там когда-то был). Странный. Но милый до безобразия. Тэиль понимает, что дело труба, когда на лице расплывается по-дурацки довольная улыбка. Кому покажи - не поверят. Да и сам он не особо понимает, что происходит. Ведь только второй день знакомы. 

Пол часа спустя в кафе вбегает чуть запыхавшийся, растрёпанный парень, ростом с Тэиля и в толстых круглых очках. Он делает несколько спасительных вдохов и здоровается - Марк. 

\- Ты что бежал сюда? - Чанёль зевает, зарываясь рукой в собственные волосы, кажется, его разбудили колокольчики над дверью. От кафе до Уайт Хилс минут двадцать на машине, сколько пеком - представить трудно. 

\- На велосипеде - растекается по ближайшему сидению, прося дать ему пару минут передышки. 

\- Кто-то прогуливает физкультуру в школе - посмеивается Чанёль с другого конца помещения. На что мальчик умилительно хмурит брови, но не успевает дать отпор (увы только словесный), потому что Мун здоровается, представляясь. 

Марк оказывается расторопным в той же мере, что и неуклюжим. За пять посетителей он успевает чуть не разбить две тарелки и пролить на Тэиля соус. Чанёль уже перестаёт шутить и даже интересуется, всё ли парня сегодня хорошо. Тот как-то невнятно уходит от ответа, но чуть позже признаётся, что поссорился с младшим братом из-за пустяка. Бармен неожиданно хорошо поддерживает его советом, представая перед Тэилем в абсолютно новом свете. Почти после этого, правда, он отвешивает паршивый комплимент своему мужу, заехавшему перекусить после работы. Так что Мун не успевает особо проникнуться. 

А потом - картина маслом. Чанёль шлёпает Бэкхён по обтянутой брюками заднице, Доён спускается со второго этажа, застывая с глазами-блюдцами, потому что именно в этот момент Тэиль снимает заляпанную соусом футболку и... 

\- Вау, у тебя пресс - без задней мысли произносит Бён, даже не успевший возмутиться, что рука его мужа живёт какой-то слишком неприличной для чужих глаз жизнью. 

“Ну да, пресс, и что тут такого” - думает Мун, замечая, что Доён пропал с радаров так же быстро, как на них появился. 

\- Обычно Чанёль так себя не ведёт - объясняет позже Бэкхён - Я не позволяю - довольная ухмылка - Он просто хотел узнать, как вообще можно смутить тебя. 

\- Но в итоге смутил всех он сам - бубнит Марк, прощупывая через футболку свой плоский живот. 

\- Да уж - чешет затылок Пак - кто вернёт Доёна обратно? - он оглядывает всех собравшихся, не замечая ни у кого особого энтузиазма. 

\- Не я - подозрительно быстро спохватывается Тэиль, тут же выкручиваясь - мне футболку застирать надо - и уходит под удивлённые взгляды и брошенное Марком “А куда хён вообще убежал?” 

На кухню - понимает Тэиль, когда заходит туда. Младший сидит на корточках перед столом в центре, нервно перекатывая по нему солонку. А потом, замечая Муна, едва её не роняет, в последний момент подхватывая и забираясь под стол. Нет Тэиль знал, что может быть пугающим, но не настолько же. 

Он тяжело вздыхает и, делая вид, что ничего необычного только что не произошло, идёт застирывать несчастную футболку. Через пару минут становится понятно, что её ничего не спасёт. 

\- А вы её об себя постирайте, может поможет - выдаёт вдруг Ким, икая. Тэилю от сюрреалистичности ситуации хочется то ли засмеяться, то ли заплакать, а возможно, побиться головой об раковину. Просто чтобы душу отвести. Он за год бракоразводного процесса не испытывал столько эмоций, сколько испытал в компании Доёна меньше чем за сутки. Нельзя сказать, что это его не напрягало.

-°-

Лицо Чанёля в момент, когда Тэиль попытался стрельнуть у него сигарету - бесценно. Это оказались какие-то гадкие с вишней. Пустынная Аризона не радует разнообразием погоды - на улице вновь невозможно дышать, а раскалённый асфальт ощущается даже через подошву кед. Противный привкус хочется поскорее запить. Тэиль пару раз перекатывает его на языке, чтобы убедиться - дерьмо. Горизонт плывёт в знойном мареве, а на задней парковке ни одного автомобиля. Только перекати поля не хватает.

Мун чуть не давится дымом, когда рядом внезапно кто-то сдавленно кашляет. Доён смотрит на него своими огромными глазами чуть-чуть сверху вниз. Тут какие-то жалкие 7 сантиметров и не то, чтобы Тэиля это задевало, но внезапно хочется подняться ступеньки на две (для верности) выше. И он снова не может найти обоснования своим желаниям - уже осуществлённым под удивлённым взглядом младшего. Ещё немного и его мозг окончательно откажется работать. 

Доён вплотную подходит к этой трёхступенчатой лесенке у чёрного входа, но не поднимается, уважая правила, установленные старшим. 

\- От вас пахнет как о Чанёля в худшие его времена - начинает Ким, прощупывая почву и улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. - После трёхдневного запоя, который он гордо назвал поминками его любимого кактуса - Тэиль не хочет знать, что с этим самым кактусом случилось. Не хочет! - Джэхён случайно сломал его битой - именно подобного он и опасался. Кто вообще будет размахивать битой в кафе? 

\- Сомнительные у тебя комплименты - кажется, только теперь Мун начинает понимать, что вся эта стеснительность младшего - быстро проходящий страх. До него дошло, что Тэиль достаточно спокоен, чтобы терпеть его выходки и теперь он пошёл в наступление. Не понятно, правда, по какой причине. Или слишком очевидно, чтобы принимать это за истину. 

Но в эту могут играть двое. Тэиль пообещал себе: как только сбежит из Чикаго - прекратит загонять себя в рамки, будет делать то, что действительно хочется. Иначе второе такое сильное выгорание он не переживёт. 

Мун аккуратно притягивает Доёна к себе за протёртую на рукавах клетчатую рубашку. Тот по инерции по поднимается на одну ступеньку и чуть опускает взгляд, явно ещё побаиваясь так долго смотреть в глаза старшему. У Кима непозволительно красивые голубые глаза, Тэиль разрешает себе любоваться ими пару минут, ощущая, как чуть подрагивают пальцы, неловко обхватывающие его талию. Всё же часть уверенности пару минут назад была напускной. 

Между ними совершенно иные ощущения. Если там на пирсе близости хотелось болезненно сильно, так будто умрёшь без неё, а от желания поцеловать сводило скулы, то сейчас всё иначе. Атмосфера тёплая и приятная, чуть смущённая и волнительная. Доён внезапно очень ярко улыбается. Сравнивать его с солнцем так банально, но очень хочется. 

Им надо быстрее заканчивать иначе одному из них (вероятно, младшему, именно он стоит затылком к солнцу) напечёт макушку, но они ещё даже не начинали. Хочется растянуть момент на подольше. Мгновение - и тебе снова двадцать, когда “связь” будоражит голову и сердце, ещё одно - тридцать, потому что держишь в голове работу - может прийти посетитель и повара сразу пойдут искать. 

Тэиль аккуратно кладёт ладонь Доёну на затылок, вовлекая в поцелуй, лёгкое касание губ и робкий ответ. Пальцы младшего чуть сильнее сжимают ткань на его талии. Он крадет у Кима невесомые поцелуи, не желая чего-то большего. Сейчас не место и не время, хочется расслабленно гладить чужую шею, чуть задирать второй рукой рубашку на пояснице и исследовать самую поверхность. 

Ещё немного ленивых и тёплых мгновений, ещё немного бликов от солнца в волосах, ещё немного робости Доёна и уверенности его самого. Не той, что напирает и подавляет, а комфортной уверенности, располагающей других - в данном случае конкретного человека - к себе. 

Всё заканчивается достаточно быстро, Мун отстраняется, слыша своё имя со стороны кафе, любуется красными кончиками ушей и зацелованными губами, поправляет на Доёне рубашку и быстро уходит. 

Где-то глубоко внутри он понимает, что именно такое и зовут чувствами, “связью”. Только ни у кого нет второго шанса. Без исключения. А его сердце с этим не согласно так сильно, что его биение слышно, кажется, за километры от сюда, на том чёртовом пирсе. Надо будет расспросить об этом Бэкхёна. 

И в тот же день ему выпадает идеальная возможность это сделать.

-°-

Время близится к закату, солнце окрашивает кафе во все оттенки оранжевого. Рози давно ушла, у неё впереди выходной день. Марк тоже запрыгнул на свой выцвевше-красный (парень сказал, что когда-то он и был красным) велосипед с корзиной и укатил подъедать кексы мисс Марфи. А Джэхён, едва отоспавшись, побежал (поехал на пассажирском форда Рози) помогать своей бабушке в огороде. Доён после недавнего происшествия то ли прятался, то ли отсыпался в комнате отдыха, поэтому в зале их было трое: Тэиль и чета Пак-Бён.

Бэкхён потягивает любезно налитый Чанёлем виски и рассматривает помещение, будто не он видел его чёрт знает сколько раз. Мун от скуки пролистал уже почти половину припрятанных Джэхёном комиксов, и грешным делом подумывал подремать в кабинете. 

\- Кстати, а кто такой Дэн? - в голове вдруг всплывает вопрос, проскочивший ещё в первый день. Дело в том, что кафе называлось “Рози Дэн кафе”. И если кто такая Рози - понятно, то ни о каком Дэне никто и словом не обмолвился. Бэкхён тяжко вздыхает. 

\- Это муж Рози - начинает Чанёль. 

\- Покойный - заканчивает Бён, чтобы не затягивать. 

\- Понятно - кивает Тэиль. Тему закрыли. 

В отличие от людей - добровольно решивших закончить отношения, зная, что больше не смогут влюбится, люди, потерявшие возлюбленного - этого выбора не делали. Мун не может представить, как должно быть тяжело пережить подобное. Рози действительно сильная женщина, это видно сразу. Она добрая, улыбчива и позитивная, но со внутренним стержнем. Пожалуй, Тэилю невероятно повезло с работодателем. Да и они быстро нашли общий язык. Кажется, скоро он может называть её подругой. 

\- Значит, у неё больше нет шанса? - будто в пустоту говорит Мун, пытаясь перейти на нужную ему тему. 

\- Сам же сказал, что знаешь много о связях - Бён припоминает ему разговор в гостиной. 

\- Думаю, ты знаешь больше меня, поэтому и спросил. Не уже ли истории не известно ни одного случая, когда у человека было больше одной связи? 

\- Нет. Бывали случаи, когда человек не любил, но внушал себе и другим, что это связь. Тогда у него, как и у всех остальных всё ещё оставался один единственный шанс. Но второго шанса в нашем мире не существует. По крайней мере в любви. - вздыхает Бён. 

На пару минут повисает оглушительная тишина. Музыку в кафе никто так и не включил, поэтому слышно, как Бэкхён чуть ударяет каблуками об ножки барного стула, когда болтает ногами. 

Тэиль погружается в свои мысли. Он сравнивает чувства, которые испытывал к своей бывшей в лучшие времена их отношений, и все эмоции, которые вызывает в нём Доён. И, если поставить вопрос таким образом - разница на лицо. Да она была по началу мила и красива, популярна в их круге общения и Муну в те годы безумно льстил её интерес. Лёгкая симпатия - так и не сумевшая стать для него чем-то большим - не позволила разглядеть нездоровый интерес к себе. Он закрывал глаза на мелочи, говорил, что верит, потому что любит, игнорируя все её косяки и интрижки. Нет, он не любил, но так было проще: все знали, что у него дома любимая девушка (а позже жена), ему уважительно кивали, говорили, что они очень выгодно смотрятся вместе. А Мун просто играл по их правилам. 

\- Не могу даже вообразить, как тяжело быть совершенно одной - вдруг продолжает слегка захмелевший Бэкхён. - Она ведь сирота, и семьи нет, и муж умер. Я всегда стараюсь её поддерживать, но иногда кажется, что я делаю недостаточно - Чанёль отвлекает мужа, успокаивающе похлопывая по плечу и забирая стакан из тонких пальцев. 

\- Я думаю она ценит твою заботу - пытается подбодрить его Тэиль. 

\- Конечно, наша Рози же самая добрая - поддерживает его Чанёль - она и Доёна приютила, он ведь тоже рано без родителей остался. Я уверен, что все мы по-своему помогаем ей быть счастливой - улыбается Пак. Бэкхён ещё пару раз тяжело вздыхает, дуя щеки, и затихает, дожидаясь, пока Чанёль закроет бар. 

Они уезжают как раз тогда, когда Джэхён приезжает на своём велосипеде. Чон в прекрасном настроении - радостно улыбается и взъерошивает чуть вьющиеся после душа волосы. 

Тэиль почти настраивается на тихую и беззаботную ночь, потому что даже в мотеле постояльцев нет, но тут с улицы раздаётся крик отчаяния. Джэхён взглядом просит не отправлять его туда одного, потому что минут десять и солнце окончательно зайдёт, мало ли кто и почему вопит в таком тихом местечке. 

В итоге на улицу на улицу они вываливаются почти под ручку: Чон с битой (той самой, от которой пострадал кактус) под мышкой, а Мун с надеждой, что два года хапкидо в старшей школе хоть немного остались в его мышечной памяти. 

На парковке, прямо на асфальте, сидит, обняв колени руками, худой парень. Тэиль и Джэхён удивленно переглядываются и последний прислоняет биту к стене кафе, вряд ли она теперь им понадобится. 

\- Вы в порядке? - аккуратно интересуется Чон, пока Тэиль оглядывается - вокруг ни души. Машин нет ни у кафе, ни на заправке. Время движется к ночи, и парень дрожит от непривычной для дневной пустыни прохлады. 

Пару мгновений спустя он поднимает голову, оглядывая присутствующих глазами, на которых наворачиваются слёзы. У него такой расстроенный и чуть опасливый взгляд, что Тэилю хочется как волшебнику из шляпы достать плед и чашку горячего чая. 

\- Пойдёмте внутрь, уже слишком холодно - заключает Мун. Джэхён накидывает на плечи парня (он вообще в одной майке) свою рубашку и помогает подняться, заводя в кафе, пока Тэиль по пути аккуратно забирает биту, пряча её за первый столик. Главное потом не забыть. 

Чон варит свой фирменный чай с мятой, пока Тэиль таки находит плед, заворачивая в него гостя, который представляется Ли Тэёном. Он чуть грустно улыбается, попивая из старой фарфоровой чашки (откуда она тут вообще взялась?). Джэхён ненароком предлагает ему пару пирожных, любуясь чужими едва заметными скулами. Тэён отказывается. 

\- Спасибо большое, чай очень вкусный - тихо произносит он. 

\- Как вы здесь оказались? - младший сегодня прямо сияет, и, в принципе, Тэиль понимает, почему. Их гость безумно красив: худые длинные ноги в драных облегающих джинсах, выразительные глаза и широкие плечи с явно выделяющимися ключицами. 

\- Я приехал с другом, он попросил взять что-то перекусить, а сам уехал с деньгами и вещами - Ли понуро опускает голову и плечи, совсем затихая к концу фразы. Джэхён внезапно огибает столик и сочувственно обнимает парня, присаживаясь рядом и поглаживая Тэёна по плечам, пока тот начинает едва слышно всхлипывать. 

\- Хён у нас ведь полно свободных комнат в мотеле? А послезавтра приедет Рози. - Мун намёк понимает, прикидывая, где найти Доёна, чтобы тот помог подготовить номер. 

\- Но мне нечем заплатить - спохватывается Ли. 

Они с Джэхёном спорят ещё минут пять, потому что добрый Чон не может оставить человека на улице, а Тэёну не удобно оставаться в отеле бесплатно, ещё и не на одну ночь. В итоге они сходятся на том, что Тэён проспится и подменит Тэиля на кухне, потому что Мун уже чёрт знает сколько не спал в нормальной кровати. Он даже до сих пор не забрал ключи у хозяйки снятого дома. 

Уложив гостя спать, они остаются в троём. Доёна внезапно прорывает на поговорить, он с подачи Джэхёна вспоминает какие-то забавные моменты из школьной жизни. Через час или полтора Чон начинает дремать, лёжа головой на столе, под нескончаемый поток слов, а Тэиль любуется горящими глазами младшего, когда он рассказывает, как нашёл несколько интересных книг по медицине в школьной библиотеке. 

Ночь протекает незаметно, рассветное солнце окрашивает редкие облака в розовый цвет, но ещё не прогревает кафе. Длинные тени - единственные посетители, медленно передвигающиеся по залу. 

Внезапно, Тэилю становится так тепло и легко на душе. Будто его всё это время сжимали тиски. А теперь он смог наконец отпустить своё прошлое и понять, что такое испытывать чувства. Не ту недо влюблённость с привкусом горечи и недоверия, а просто приятное искреннее влечение, такое солнечное и радостное, что губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. 

Именно в этот момент Доён переводит взгляд на старшего, тут же краснея кончиками ушей. Он смотрит смущённо ещё пару секунд, а потом начинает тихо ворчать, чтобы Джэхён просыпался скорее и шёл дремать хотя бы на диван. 

Когда они остаются одни, младший принимается с особым усердием вытирать столы. В воздухе повисает неловкость, а Тэиль чуть нервно хрустит пальцами. Доён от неожиданного звука дёргает плечами и роняет тряпку на пол. Он то ли задумался, то ли хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Может и всё вместе. 

\- Хён - подаёт наконец голос Доён. Тэиль всё ещё не видит его из-за стойки с кассой, но собирается ответить. 

Звенят колокольчики над дверью. Младший проглатывает так и не заданные вопросы. Видимо придётся подождать. 

В дверном проёме показываются взлохмаченная макушка и круглые очки - Марк. За ним неспешно входит Рози. На ней лёгкое светло-розовое платье длиной до лодыжек с рисунком из мелких цветов, волосы забраны в косу, а на голове соломенная шляпа. Тэиль не может не улыбнуться тому, как солнце придаёт её силуэту лёгкое свечение. Всё же она умеет располагать к себе людей, источая какую-то приятную и родную ауру. Доён обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу, он хочет, чтобы старший тоже улыбался ему как можно чаще. 

Тэён заходит очень вовремя - Рози не успевает даже поздороваться. Не успевает парень представится, как вокруг него начинает довольно прыгать Марк, сверкая улыбкой во все тридцать два и попискивая от восторга. Тэён с Марком - кузэны. И разговоры теперь текут более уверенно и приятно. Рози ярко смеётся, разрешая оставаться подольше, Доён уважительно кивает головой, улыбаясь, а Тэиль наблюдает со стороны, любуясь картиной. Это так семейно, так уютно, Мун раньше никогда не видел настолько открытых и приятных коллективов. 

Оказывается, Тэён из Кингмана, недавно уволился с работы, чтобы путешествовать с другом в поисках лучшей жизни, а чем это закончилось - Тэилю известно. 

Мун всё ещё раскачивается на стуле за стойкой кассы, только теперь солнце выше, а про его существование - наверное, всё же к счастью - забыли. Он крутит в руках ключи от машины и думает, насколько невежливым будет уехать отсыпаться прямо сейчас. Хозяйке дома он написал пол часа назад - ключи можно забрать в ближайшие пару часов.

-°-

Рози отпускает его почти сразу - персонала в кафе предостаточно. Доён чуть поджимает губы, когда Мун уходит, кажется, несказанные тогда слова будут висеть между ними ещё какое-то время. Тэиль не против. Сейчас не хочется давать ничему названия, они слишком мало знакомы, слишком не понятны друг другу, чтобы ставить не то, что точки - запятые. Иногда стоит помолчать, подождать и попробовать ещё и ещё раз, чтобы укрепить эти чувства, проверить ещё раз - не ошибся ли. В мире, где первая ошибка - фатальная, всё не так просто.

Тэиль не знает, насколько здесь задержится. Сначала он планировал объездить чуть ли не половину штатов, оставаясь в каждом на пару месяцев, работая в самых разных заведениях, заводя мимолётные знакомства. Но прокололся в первом же месте. Мун, любезно принятый в мягкие объятия кровати, прикрывает глаза ладонью и чуть нервно посмеивается. У белой стены стоит гора из коробок с его вещами и, видимо, они не скоро будут обратно запакованы.

-°-

Месяц пролетает как-то слишком незаметно. Погода больше (с первого визита Тэиля к чете Пак-Бён) ни разу не решает расщедриться на дождь. Зато температура днём теперь стабильно почти переваливает за сорок. И при всей любви Муна к теплу он уже готов залезть под первую же поливомоечную машину, только где им на трассе взяться. Вот и перебивается постоянными поездками к озеру вместе с ребятами.

Тэён за это время в коллективе уже стал своим. (А ещё обнаружил биту и долго интересовался, что она тут забыла). Если честно Тэиля слегка удивило то, как быстро он адаптировался. Спустя неделю парень без запинки или задней мысли отвечал на любой флирт со стороны Джэхёна (пока все остальные делали вид, что он флиртует не только с Тэёном и это ни в коем случае не подкаты). А через две Мун застал этих двоих целующимися в подсобке. Хорошо, может это не совсем то, что можно определить как способность мгновенно вливаться в коллектив. 

Игнорируя испуганно выражения лица Ли, Джэхён прозрачно намекнул, что в курсе свиданий у чёрного входа. И вопрос решился как-то сам собой. Чон игнорирует взгляды и поцелуи украдкой между Тэилем и Доёном, а старший в свою очередь не знает ни о каких зажиманиях по углам. Почему они должны прятаться для него всё ещё загадка, но получить внезапный выговор от Рози за какое-нибудь несоблюдение рабочей этики не очень хотелось бы. Пускай Тэиль и стал девушке прекрасным другом и собеседником за этот месяц, но лишние проблемы ему не нужны. 

Мун поправляет ворот не очень удобной белой рубахи, расстёгивая пару пуговиц. Время пусть и близится к закату, но духота всё ещё ужасная. Он надеется, что брюки не испачкаются от сидения на ступеньках, а потом слышит, как кто-то садиться рядом. 

\- Застегнулся бы - они с Доёном давно на “ты”. Примерно с того момента, когда бегать перекурить для Тэиля стало равно паре украденных поцелуев. Младший явно недоволен тем, что Мун светит своим торсом (на пустой парковке). То ли ревнует, то ли завидует, ведь у самого Кима лишь потянутый живот и ни намёка на заветный рельеф. Тэиль когда-нибудь признается, что ему подобное нравится гораздо больше собственных кубиков. Когда-нибудь, но точно не сегодня. 

\- Зачем нам вообще выряжаться в подобное, мы же на трассе работаем. - младший почему-то мерзко хихикает, но послушно объясняет, что сегодня в школе выпускной и поэтому они солидно одеваются и подливают выпускникам. Потому что барная стойка в их кафе - единственное заведение на весь город, где выбор напитков чуть больше, чем два вида дешёвого пива. И это, кстати, полностью заслуга Рози, именно она как оказалось любительница хороших алкогольных напитков. 

\- Какой у тебя был выпускной? - спрашивает Тэиль, выдыхая сигаретный дым в попытке сделать кольца. Он наконец купил себе что-то лучше, чем отвратные вишнёвые сигареты Чанёля, правда ради чего-то более привычного пришлось сгонять в Кингман, так как в бардачке остались только сигары, курить которые не хотелось совершенно. Заодно Мун помог Тэёну забрать его вещи. Он хотел ещё напомнить Ли (пока Чона не было рядом), что Джэхён младше, но потом вспомнил, что, в отличии от четырёх лет между Тэёном и Джэхёном, у них с Доёном почти десять. Пришлось проглотить фразу вместе с идеей обсуждать с кем-то отношения. 

\- Я сломал руку и не пошёл. Да и что там делать вообще? Смотреть как без пяти минут бывшие одноклассники со “связями” обжимаются? - Мун так погрузился в свои мысли, что даже на секунду забыл о вопросе, заданном ранее. Благо Ким этого не заметил. Младший вообще со временем стал достаточно разговорчив. Если первое время он краснел и дёргался, то сейчас (не всегда, но часто) чувствует себя более уверенно с Тэилем. От этого, видимо, и проявилась его болтливость. 

\- Знаешь - затяжка – Смотря на твою неуклюжесть, я вовсе не удивлён - Мун треплет младшего по волосам и тушит сигарету об пепельницу, которую специально оставил тут пару недель назад. И вдруг ему в голову приходит “гениальная” идея. - У тебя есть пиджак и галстук? - Доён снова смотрит глазами-блюдцами, и просто невозможно не чмокнуть его в нос в этот момент. 

\- Есть синий пиджак и в тон бабочка - запоздало отвечает Ким. 

\- Жду с ними и укладкой в машине через пять минут. И надень парадную обувь - говорит Тэиль, поднимаясь. 

\- Стой - внезапно доходит до младшего - мы что собрались сбегать со смены? - теперь его взгляд чуть испуганный. 

\- Именно. Оставим всё на Рози и Чанёля. 

\- Хён, это на тебя не похоже - Доён всё ещё сидит на ступенях, повернувшись к старшему, и смотрит на того снизу вверх, недоумённо хлопая ресницами. Тэиль жмёт плечами 

\- Сегодня на подхвате Марк. До конца нашей смены часа два - Мун смотрит на несуществующие часы - У тебя осталось три минуты и постарайся не попасться. 

Доён довольно улыбается и первым скрывается в здании.

-°-

В школу они заходят при полном параде: на Доёне классические чёрные туфли, синий костюм и такого же цвета бабочка. Старший не может не отметить, как ему невероятно подходят подобные оттенки. Укладка простая, но со вкусом - открывает вид на лоб. И Мун готов поклясться, что уже на входе на – его – парня засмотрелась парочка девчонок. Сам Тэиль в чёрных брюках со стрелками, пиджаке в серую клетку (лучше присутствующим не знать, сколько он стоит) и чёрных лоферах на высокой подошве. Галстуку он предпочёл расстёгнутую пуговицу и надел самые дешёвые часы, которые у него были с собой. Волосы лишь немного приподнял, демонстрируя свой бордовый андеркат во всей красе. Сейчас он мог сойти за какого-нибудь горячего учителя математики из американских сериалов, по которому сохнет добрая половина школы, во главе с физруком.

В таком маленьком городе выпускной - мероприятие без ограничений по возрасту. Здесь учителя, старшеклассники, чьи-то родители и даже люди преклонного возраста. Нет той некомфортной атмосферы, когда школьники стараются выпить как много больше разбавленного пуншем алкоголя (именно в этих пропорциях), не желая даже стоять рядом с родителями, потому что “не круто”. Здесь - в небольшом крытом спортзале – развлекаются все: счастливая пара, разменявшая восьмой десяток, задорно танцует под Livin’ la Vida Loca, резво бегающют между гостей дети лет пяти в платьицах принцесс и костюмах принцев. Кто-то нарядился как на красную ковровую дорожку, кто-то пришёл едва ли не в пижаме. Двое друзей вообще нашли костюм лошади и теперь резво скакали в центре зала, развлекая публику. 

Тэиль сяастливао улыбается, обхватывая младшего за талию. Сегодня они навеселятся от души! 

Так и происходит. Они танцуют, пьют персиковый сок, любуются на нацующих в отдолении Джэхёна и Тэёна, сидя на лавках в перерыве между танцами. Мун утыкается носом смладшему в шею и слушает его тихий голос с музыкой для медленного танца на фоне. Доён рассказывает, как их новый повар (которого официально приняли на работу, кстати), приходил к нему спросить совета о Джэхёне. И на этом моменте Тэиль хихикает, представляя краснющие уши младшего, когда Ли решил заговорить с ним серьёзно. 

В груди пузырьками лопается счастье и Мун удивляется тому, сколько вещей для него с Доёном впервые: выпускной (они с Джонни на свой пошли ходить всю ночь по Чикаго и это было лучшее его решение), глупая, казавшаяся раньше детской, влюблённость. Теперь он понимал, почему Бэкхён так счастливо улыбается каждой выходке Чанёля, почему с таким блеском в глазах говорит о нём. Даже это неимоверное счастье, умение наслаждаться моментом он приобрёл только став ближе с Доёном. И сейчас в рассеяном свете дешёвых софитов, под песню Адель, с блеском видавшего больше него диско-шара на лице, ему хочется кричать о том, каким невероятно наполненным, правильным и законченным он чувствует себя с этими чувствами. 

\- Поехали домой.

-°-

\- Можешь остановиться здесь - вдруг задорно произносит Доён после пяти минут поездки в полной тишине, указывая на обочину, у которой находится ровно ничего. Мун послушно паркуется, быстро оборачиваясь к младшему. Щёлкает застёжка ремня, а в глазах напротив пляшут искорки хитрости.

Доён резко приближается, опираясь одной рукой о бедро старшего и издевательски невинно чмокает (это действительно нельзя даже поцелуем назвать), так же быстро отстраняясь, заново пристёгивая ремень безопасности, как бы намекая, что пора ехать дальше. А у Тэиля пульс подскакивает и приходится пару раз встряхнуть головой, игнорируя издевательские смешки с пассажирского сидения. 

До дома Тэиля они добираются за полночь. Доён обессиленно падает лицом на кровать старшего, только добравшись до неё. Сегодня он танцевал в тысячу раз больше, чем за всю жизнь. Если закрыть глаза будет и дальше казаться, что он выполняет какие-то нелепые движения, стараясь не задеть никого локтями. 

Мун оказывается чуть рассудительнее и вешает свой дорогущий пиджак на плечики, выправляет рубашку из штанов и падает рядом, упираясь взглядом в потолок. Тело не слушается, ноги гудят, в конце концов ему уже не двадцать, чтобы так гулять. Хотя Доёну вон двадцать три, и бедняга выглядит едва ли не хуже его самого. 

\- Хотя бы пиджак сними - лениво пихает младшего в бок Тэиль. 

В комнате не слишком темно: луна заглядывает прямо в окно, давая достаточно света, чтобы видеть всё вокруг. Мун чувствует, как руки и ноги потихоньку утопают в одеяле, а глаза закрываются сами собой. Недовольное мычание и шелест ткани не дают дремоте окончательно завладеть им. 

\- Боюсь представить, что будет на моей голове утром. - старший мысленно соглашается - кошмар. Слава богу им завтра не на работу. 

Доён бросает бабочку на прикроватную тумбочку и валится обратно на кровать, перекатываясь и утыкаясь носом в Тэилю в щёку. Мун приобнимает его за плечи, давая облокотиться на руку, и притягивает чуть ближе. 

\- Понравилось сегодня? - Доён обвивает его талию руками. 

\- Нам точно не влетит за то, что мы сбежали со смены? - он чешет нос о шею старшего и тот еле подавляет желание скрючится от щекотки. 

\- Я предупредил Рози - Тэиль довольно фыркает, сразу после получая тычок под ребро. 

\- Так не честно. 

\- Но скажи же, было романтичнее сбегать, а не просто уходить - господи Мун Тэиль, как ты умудрился стать таким за последний месяц? 

Украденные поцелуи, милые и романтичные вещи - ещё недавно это всё было не про него. Где он теперь? Устраивает свиданки на (чужом!) школьном выпускном и танцует пока ноги не отвалятся только чтобы признаться в чувствах. 

\- Хён, с тобой хоть на край света без единой причины. 

\- Значит, будешь моим парнем. - утверждает Тэиль, улыбаясь. И чувствует шеей ответную улыбку. 

Он всё ещё волнуется, что младший слишком юн для “связи” (очень вовремя спохватился), что им будет трудно из-за прошлого обоих. Пол месяца назад он обнаружил на шее Доёна почти на линии роста волос шрам. Тогда младший и рассказал, как пытался покончить с собой, утопившись. Всё сразу встало на свои места: та пугающая легенда вовсе ей не являлась - жуткая действительность, которую Бэкхён (за что Тэиль был ему безмерно благодарен) умело превратил в легенду, чтобы и так не добро настроенные одноклассники не накинулись на Доёна с новой силой. 

У каждого свои страхи и действия в прошедшем времени. Но это сделало их такими, какие они есть, это привело их друг к другу, подарив возможность быть понятыми и услышанными, это заставляет их сердца сейчас биться в унисон. И Тэиль ничему так не благодарен как собственным прошлым ошибкам.

-°-

Солнце светит сквозь окна, которые Мун забыл зашторить. Комната в белых оттенках сверкает, но не смотря на свой минимализм не кажется уютной. Атмосферы создают не вещи – люди.

\- Так у тебя известный кулинарный блог? - живо интересуется Доён, укладывая голову на чужую грудь. За ночь его причёски превратилась в застывшее воронье гнездо, но его это, кажется, ни чуть не смущало. 

\- Вроде того. Лунный шеф, не знаешь? - он лениво произносит слова, спешить некуда, можно наконец расслабиться (хотя, когда он особо куда-то гнался в этой глуши?). Вчерашний разговор поставил на место последние пазлинки где-то внутри. Им всё ещё есть о чём рассказать и что прояснить. Но сейчас, в предвкушении ленивого дня в кровати, это не так важно. 

\- Нет. Это что-то типо лунной призмы? - Мун щиплет младшего за ухо - не смешная шутка. 

\- Ну и славно - о, Тэиль уверен, им предстоит такой разбор полётов, что ему прошлому и не снилось. Много вопросов, ответов, но всё будет не зря, если в конце младший вздохнёт с облегчением и обнимет его. - Надо позавтракать. 

\- Приготовите что-нибудь, шеф? - поясничает Доён, первым подрываясь с кровати. Мун смотрит на чужие широкие плечи в домашней футболке и улыбается как никогда прежде.

-°-

Праздники в Уайт Хилс всегда громкое событие (насколько это возможно для такого маленького городка), все ждут с нетерпением, тщательно готовясь. Вот и в этот раз - день памяти Элвиса Пресли - не обошёлся без специального плейлиста, меню и кучи фотографий по всему кафе.

Тэиль давно заметил, что Доён любит подобные милые вещи, хотя он сам никогда особо не утруждался украшением чего-либо к празднику. Может поэтому друзья просто всегда отправляли его готовить, пока сами развешивали на стены то гирлянды, то приведений из бумаги. 

Сегодня их смена начинается в семь утра, но Джэён с Тэёном (предварительно пообнимавшись в процессе украшения кофейни) сбежали ещё пол часа назад. Поэтому Тэиль с Доёном остались наедине в шесть утра в пустой кофейне. Солнце только начинало подниматься, освещая помещение через огромные окна фасада кафе, как раз выходившие на восток. 

Пока Доён от нечего делать по кругу протирает столы, борясь с желанием поцеловать старшего, тот в свою очередь последний раз проверяет настройки колонок. 

Когда через минуту из динамиков раздаётся can't help falling in love всем знакомым баритоном, по рукам Муна пробегают стайки мурашек. Пожалуй, это песня про него. Про них. Потеряв надежду, продолжили жить без стремления найти иное счастье, но обрели его друг в друге. 

Правда - Тэиль не мог не влюбиться в Доёна, такого эмоционального, пробудившего это качество в самом Муне, такого трогательного и слишком молодого, но от этого не менее интересного. 

Правда - Доён не мог не влюбиться в Тэиля, такого уверенного и уютного, рассудительного и, не смотря на первое впечатление, умеющего поддерживать. 

Не важно, кто первый хватает другого за руку и тянет на улицу, оставляя дверь нараспашку. Не важно, кто делает первый шаг под музыку, в танце всё равно ведёт Тэиль. Не важно, кто первый целует с самой одухотворённой улыбкой. Главное здесь и сейчас. Пока они медленно кружат под эту мелодию на пустой парковке в лучах рассветного солнца, пока их история начинается, пока они есть у друг друга и у всех замечательных людей, которых здесь повстречали... Пока они живут и дышат - раскалённым от жара воздухом и друг другом - их жизнь будет самой прекрасной! 

\- Знаешь - тихо начинает Тэиль, стараясь не разрушить атмосферу - у меня ведь много денег, слишком много для одного. 

\- На что ты намекаешь? - Доён слегка хмурит брови (в прочем, не нарушая неглавного правила, отвечая тоже шёпотом), от чего Муна безумно тянет расправить появившуюся между ними складку. 

\- Я бы мог исполнить твою мечту - ах точно, университет, на секунду Доёну кажется, что единственная его мечта - навсегда остаться в этом моменте. 

\- Я вчера получил письмо, мне дали полную стипендию в одном вузе Лос-Анджелеса - шкодливо улыбается. Кажется, это должно было стать сюрпризом. 

\- Тогда мне стоит купить домик у моря? - Мун смеётся (но обоим понятно - он серьёзно). Доён цокает. 

\- Потом - поговорим, подумаем, обсудим, немного поспорив в процессе, но всё равно придём к компромиссу. А пока поцелуй: сладкий, нежный, пьянящий. И розово-оранжевый рассвет. 

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you _


End file.
